The real wyatt Earp
by CherylBlossoms
Summary: in a canadian town called purgatory our hero, For once in her life, gets someone who truly cares for her other than her angel sister Waverly. Bulshar now defeated, it all got quiet. Too quiet maybe?


**Hi guys. Been a while since I wrote something, I need constructive comments. Feel free to message me about the content. I really wanna write a whole episode so I need your help! Oh and sorry from the bad grammar. I did not had enough time today.**

* * *

 **The Real Wyatt Earp**

Intro:

A somehow tall woman parks her car into a parking lot at Shorty's. Her long dark hair are falling down on her hips as she gets out of the vehicle. She wears jeans, her skin is pale as the snow covering the streets. The pedestrians male around, they all noticed her. She knows it and heads into Shorty's saloon. Her voice is clearly demonic as she says: 'Looking for a dead sheriff, anyone seen the demonic coward? The Dark Lord sends me. Reign's over bitch. It's my turn.' She smiles evilly as the introduction song starts playing.

\- Freak Show by Dead Posey -

Wynonna wakes up slowly. The sudden headache starts raging into her skull and whisky is clearly the cause. It is a hell of a remedy for any emotions burial session, but also an evil lover. "God damn it sun, you'd think on a Sunday you'd take a day off!" She says while groaning. The heir sits and stretches on her bed. It takes about few seconds for her eyes to get used to the light. The homestand belongs to the Earp since the beginning of times, which explains why the windows aren't the newest, letting the sun light all in.

Downstairs, officer carrot cake and Waverly are talking. These two voices are easy to distinguish.

She runs a hand into her hair, looking around to grab her boots and peacemaker. "Just a girl with a big ass sword now, right? Come here damnation of mine" She says taking Peacemaker, attaching it, then putting on her boots. She looks at her phone, it indicates 11 am. "too late for breakfast. Mhmm.. perfect timing for lunch then!" she gets on her feet and decides to join the two lesbos who are probably making out as always.

As she arrives into the kitchen, Nicole is standing behind Waverly as they look by the window. It snowed all night and it clearly amazes the two loverbirds. Wynonna gets closer "Morningggg lesbos!" The red-haired sheriff turns quickly, looking at the eldest Earp. Waverly smirks then turns to greet her sister. "Good day to you as well wynonna. It isn't morning tho.." The 5'9 woman looks down at her girlfriend, harboring such smitten smile. So dorky, the heir thinks. The sheriff still manages to answer as well to her sister in law: "Hi wynonna, I can see you survived last night? Waverly got me to carry you upstairs after passing out at Shorty's. you said, and I quote: you wanted me to help you find a way to drive under the influence of alcohol that dangerous motorcycle of yours. You are in luck, Waverly stopped me from taking you to the station to let you sober up." The 27 years old Earp giggles and adds, "you mean you are too wiped to say no to her demands? It's fine really, I noticed this a while ago. That grin on your face when ever she is around sells you out. Ha-ha" She grabs Nicole's cup of coffee " Ew, is this soya cream? Even worst, you are now at a gay level of wiped for my baby sister, sheriff! Also... it lacks donuts in here. You'd think with such migraine I wouldn't crave them, yet here I am proving you wrong as always! It's like a vampire thing you see... I need to fix my cholesterol level, it's getting low." She pauses then adds "Gotta suck that fat".

Nicole rolls her eyes and bends to kiss Waverly gently on the lips. "I will bring donuts when you text me, baby. I feel like you guys need to talk first. I will try not to miss you too much" Those cheesy lines always work too damn well with Waverly, it even causes her to smile shyly and cup Nicole's face to kiss her back with love. The angel, who was until now standing before the recently elected sheriff rolls her eyes and starts :"Mercedes passed by earlier, she wanted to talk to you." The eldest of the Earp family's cocky smile fades slowly. Now actually listening to her sister as the sheriff leaves to get into her cruiser. She takes a sip of her coffee, listening to the situation. "she passed by you said? Did she ... said why?" The champion sits at the table and explains "She said she had a lot to say, I also told her it was best if she could tell you all this. I'll admit you should come with an instruction book, cause let's face it you are complicated, just like this Facebook relationship status!"

Taking another sip, Wynonna listens. Half worried and half curious. "Said the angel, 100% vegan warrior by days and sheriff's little ninja at night." She giggles at her own joke. "Seriously, who knew angels were this much into sex? I know a bunch of revenant you'd traumatize. Good job Earp traditions!" The 22 years old Earp smirks, it always prides her when her sister calls her an Earp, then adds "But seriously! Wyn! You guys need to talk like pronto! You got days off, Bulshar is taking a break too, yay, go now. Talk to her, will you?"

"Fine, baby girl, I will." She gets her adorable sister into a hug, who after simply texts her fiancée so she could bring desert aka donuts.

After sharing donuts and coffee with the two lovers, Wynonna gets out of the house. That motorcycle of hers awaits. Winter or not, it is time for a ride. With Bulshar out of the picture, it is finally her turn to get some fun too. Of course, demons, aka revenants, are stil a pain in her ass, not no sign of any big bad guy. She heads towards the barn, where the bike awaits for her. With her sister mentioning Mercedes's name, she couldn't simply wait to know what she wanted to tell her. Now into the barn, she takes off the bash, which was covering the "sexy beast" Wynonna says with a hug smile on her face. She gets on it, starting the engine. A shiver travels her entire body hearing that roar.

\- Jungle-the MADE Edit by X-ambassador -

She rides, heading to the Gardener's place. She can feel the cold wind caressing her skin as she accelerates. She makes one with such powerful ride, she can't quite describe the feeling. She always wanted, no, craved being that badass chick with a motorcycle. Here she is, freeing her mind as she drives. That is what others call, the road calling her name. Even during a winter day like this one, she wouldn't trade this for a car.

After a few minutes, she makes it to Mercedes's house and parks in the alley. The trees are harboring splendid colors, the color of Mercedes's hair. She gets up and heads to the porch. A smiling red hair woman stands into the doorstep. "Wynonna Earp, the one and only showing up at my place. What owes me the pleasure, badass drunken detective?" She says as Wynonna gets closer. A smirk appears on the heir's face. "I was told by a little bird we had stuff to talk about. But, we ca sure pretend I'm the plumber here to fixe your pipes and get pad in nature" she jokes. It is all she manages to do when she gets nervous. Mercedes likes when she does that, it shows her how the Earp heir actually feels. "Wait, don't tell me that funky little lesbian actually sold me out? Ugh, she is no fun. But I wouldn't mind paying nature plumber or not, specially if it's you. Care to get your ass inside, it is freezing, and I don't feel like getting dry skin." If Wynonna didn't know better, it was almost as if the Gardner's only survivor was hitting on her. It provokes her to smile shyly, even. She walks in. Mercedes, wearing a quite provocative dress and high heels, heads towards the living room after shutting the door behind them. The eldest Earp follows her, then sits. "So lady like, I love your style" Mercedes teases as she sits as well. The brunette giggles as she realises she sits with her legs quite spread. "Don't be a fool, I do like to get into my character, remember? Plumber haha" The other woman giggles and rolls her eyes. "you know... I could never enjoy this town without you in it, it's full of assholes being asses and holes. You have this little je ne sais quoi. I am also quite torned. I thought you'd knew why I wanted to talk to you." She says, smiling sadly. It gives Wynonna the hint she was waiting for. "Mercedes… "the heir says seriously this time. "I am joking to avoid this: I'm not lover material." Mercedes takes her hands into hers, refusing to listen to some self destruction. "I'm not either, yet it doesn't stop me from having feelings for you. Quite inevitable to fall hard for my high school crush? God... are you dumber than you look Earp?" She smiles a little, looking into Wynonna's eye, who gasps quietly. "I... I was? As in... me?" the heir rambles, almost whispering. "I'm not exactly the prince charming I know Wyn, but I mean you are no princess either." She grabs Wynonna's leather coat, looking down. "Care to give me an answer? I've been opening up twice now…" The brunette doesn't answer. No, she cups Mercedes's face to force her look into her eyes.

\- Monsters and demons by Dany Farrant and Paul Rawson -

Then she leans in, kissing the red haired rich woman gently, which she returns gladly as she closes her eyes to enjoy the heir's warm lips.

 _-" I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna leave... this way."_

Mercedes deepens the kiss, now running her hands into Wynonna's hair. Not giving a flying fuck about what people would think of this. She never did and won't start now. The heir surprises herself by moaning into the kiss. Not something she does usually. Clearly the red hair's skills are a game changer. Mercedes passes her tongue in a sensual way on Wynonna's bottom lip as they kiss. She loves teasing the heir, but she never expected she would even answer the kiss, but now she got Wynonna fucking Earp to moan into a kiss. The brunette allows Mercedes's tongue in, giving into this almost instantly. The tender moment reaches a new level when the heir decides to take off her own famous leather coat. It gets the red haired woman to smirk against her lips. Cloths are thrown away, in less than a minute, both are naked and enjoying each other's body in some sort of a graceful ballet. It is nothing like what Wynonna is used to. It is respectful, tender and delicate. Mercedes makes sure to teach her new lover what love really feels like when shared into intimacy. She thanks the Widows for killing her brother, this way she gets the entire house for herself. No one around to creep up on her. Wynonna reaches the orgasm first, but Mercedes makes sure to silence that long moan with a meaningful kiss on her lover's lips, then explains: 'holy fuck, Wyn… I'm glad you came. She jokes as she pants. The heir smirks and cups the rich woman's face gently. 'Bitch, I learned quite a lot with all this. Better get ready when I'll go Nicole Haught on you. You'll beg for me to take you on the counter' Wynonna says with a wipped smile on her face. Mercedes noticed it of course. She is the only one who ever saw such smile and she knows it damn well.

Meanwhile, downtown, the dark haired woman sits behind the bar, looking down at her drink. Few revenants and humans are listening to her. She is clearly used to such attention, but right now it is not what she is here for. She needs to get control over this town, the devil asked so and it shall be this way. If Bulshar failed, she will succeed. That is why women do it better. Sex sells, men are craving it and she is quite the demon for the job. Heir or not, she is the challenge this town was waiting for all those years. A revenant sits closer to her. 'Lady, I didn't catch your name, but I believe I will be of good help. You see? I am quite use to this ehh' he pauses and gets his face even closer to hers, knowing he usually makes people uncomfortable this way. But she doesn't mind or even moves. So he continues ' I'm Bobo.' A smile appears on her face and she finally answers 'Oh.. dear dear, I know. Thing is.. I'm the winning team. You betrayed Bulshar and here I am to get Satan what he wants, which is… Purgatory. So you got two choices.' She takes his face into her hands seductively. 'You get on board or I'll kill you myself and you will never ever come back for this little bitch of yours. I'm not some frustrated old sheriff. I'm a succubus honey. Your game isn't gonna work on me' she licks his face like possessively. 'ain't no angel to save you here. It is you, me and your own sins' He smile got crazier no longer sensual.

* * *

First chapter here. Let's hope you guys like it!


End file.
